Deurknop
}= - Journal = }} Die Deurknop (engels: Doorknob) verskyn in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, en Kingdom Hearts coded. Die deurknop se mond bevat die sleutelgat na Wonderland. Verskyning Die deurknop is waar, na sy naam, 'n lewende sensitiewe, goue deurhandvatsel. Sy is gevorm soos 'n verlengde trapezium met 'n halfsirkelbult aan die onderkant en 'n krullerige ontwerp aan die bokant, wat die Doorknob onderskeidelik 'n ken en hare gee. 'N Goudskroef op elke onderste hoek van die bord hou die deurknop aan sy deur vas. Hy het digte geel oë en wat blyk te wees swart "wenkbroue", alhoewel dit eintlik engravings kan wees op die deurknopplaat eerder as die hare. Die deurknop se prominente bolvormige neus is eintlik die knoppie-deel van 'n deurknop, die deel wat gedraai word om die deur oop te maak, iets wat die deurknop voorgee nie om te geniet nie. Sy mond is die sleutelgatgedeelte van 'n deurknop (sowel as die Sleutelgat van Wonderland), hoewel dit nie op sy plek vasgemaak is soos dit behoort te wees nie; Die deurknop het geen probleme om sy "lippe" te beweeg om te praat nie. Alhoewel die deurknop in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded verskyn en het talk sprites om te praat, hy is nie gelys in die debug verslae. Persoonlikheid Die deurknop is nie besonder nuttig nie, hy net omgee om sy slaap te kry. Hy is lui, natuurlik, aangesien 'n kort Cutscene altyd gespeel word wanneer Sora hom nader wat die Doorknob-snoring wys. Hy bied egter hulp, aangesien hy vir Sora vertel dat hy te groot is en dat hy die drankie moet drink. Hy is ook taamlik skerp, soos gewys wanneer Goofy 'n aangename "Goeie Oggend" in Kingdom Hearts bied en hy sê eenvoudig: "Goeie nag, ek het 'n bietjie meer slaap nodig." Storie ''Kingdom Hearts Sora, Donald, en Goofy het die Witte konyn in die Bizarre Kamer gevolg. Sodra hulle binnekom, sien hulle dat die Wit konyn krimp en hardloop deur 'n klein deur. Sora en sy vriende kyk na die deur en wonder hoe die Witte konyn so klein geword het. Tot hul verbasing begin die deurknop praat en vertel hulle om die bottel op die tafel te probeer, en die deurknop gaan aan slaap. Baie later kom Sora terug na die kamer en verslaan die Trickmaster. Die deurknop word wakker nadat die geveg en gaap om Wunderland se sleutelgat, wat in sy mond is, te onthul. Daarna gaan die deurknop terug om te slaap. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Na Sora, Donald, en Goofy help Alice te ontsnap uit die Koningin van harte se hofverhoor, hulle keer terug na die bisarre kamer deur die deurknop. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Wanneer Roxas die eerste keer na Wonderland kom en die Bizarre Kamer binnekom, probeer hy oorspronklik die Wit konyn wat hom verby loop, te vind, maar hy vind die deurknop in plaas van die Wit konyn. Die deurknop vertel Roxas dat die Wit konyn uit die bottel op die tafel gedrink het. Roxas, verward, vra die deurknoop oor die wit konyn en die deur, maar die deurknop is vinnig aan die slaap en sal nie antwoord nie. Kingdom Hearts coded Tydens die verkenning van die bisarre kamer, sien Data-Sora die deurknop, wat weens die Data foute sywaarts gedraai het. Data-Sora wil die Data foute wat die deurknop beïnvloed, uitskakel, en nadat Data-Sora teruggekeer het van die betrokke stelsel sektor, ontvang hy die "Deurknop" Herinnerings wenk. Galery File:Doorknob KH.png|Deurknop in ''Kingdom Hearts File:Doorknob KHREC.png|Deurknop in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded File:Doorknob KHX.png|Deurknop in Kingdom Hearts χ File:Doorknob KHD Manga.png|Deurknop in die Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days manga Oorsprong Die Deurknop verskyn eers in Walt Disney se 1951-film Alice in Wonderland as 'n klein karakter. Nadat sy by die konyngat geval het, ontmoet Alice die deurknop, wat as die deur na Wonderland optree. As Alice vra of sy moet gaan leer die deurknop haar om 'n bottel vloeistof te drink om haarself te krimp. Ongelukkig het sy die sleutel op 'n tafel gelaat wat veronderstel was om die deurknop oop te maak. Hy vertel haar dan dat sy 'n lekkergoed moet eet wat haar groot sal maak maar dit gaan agteruit en maak haar 'n groot reus. Nadat Alice weer die krimpende drankie gedrink het, word sy binne in die leë bottel betrap en in Wonderland deur die deurknop se mond beweeg. Teen die hoogtepunt van die fliek ontmoet Alice die deurknop toe sy van die Koningin van harte wou ontsnap, maar hy was gesluit. Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Neutral characters